


Gabriel's Lament

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: Gabriel's Lament [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, cause it's not the focus, if you squint? - Freeform, it's lowkey though, kind of, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The grief of an archangel is strong enough for any human to feel, and Sam doesn't expect the case he's stumbled on to really be him crossing paths with Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Art(and caption) by tumblr user lamthetwickster (that's an L btw)

-For nights on end Gabriel would cry himself to sleep every night because he couldn’t stand the fighting between his two older brothers

* * *

 

When Sam was hunting on his own he came across a small town with a cute little bakery. It sat on the corner of a block with an apartment above, and tables and chairs under an awning outside. A vast range of desserts were sold, ranging from sweets to pastries, all made in the shop. Rumors circulated the town, about the bakery and its closed off apartment, and the man who owned it. He wasn't an unpleasant man; he was funny and charming, energetic and sweet. But he was shrouded in mystery. Nobody knew a thing about him, where he came from, who he was besides the owner. And there was something strange about that shop. Every night, once the shop was closed, and people were tucking into bed, a strange atmosphere would envelop the building. Anyone that walked by would be hit with sorrow so strong, frustration so forceful, their sudden anguish would feel almost tangible. Some could swear they hear heart-wrenching sobs echo in their ears, and feel the air quake like hitched breaths.

Sam hadn't gone to the town intending to investigate. He was simply stopping in to catch some rest and recharge for a few days. But when he was wandering around that first morning, exploring the town for exercise and looking for the grocery store, he heard the whispers. The shop and its owner wasn't new, but interacting with him, or passing in front of it at the wrong time, prompted further conversation. It was something the townsfolk would never tire of. Tales and theories spun in the wake of the mystery solidifying, popular ideas coming together to be collectively accepted. Naturally this spiked Sam's interest.

The first day Sam talked to the locals, built up his knowledge, compiled a mental list of possibilities. He went to the bakery to check the place out and see if the owner could be involved. He was able to search the shop for anything suspicious, but the owner wasn't available. He was in the back of the store, and would be until the bakery closed. Sam decided to pause his investigation for the time being, and wait to check out the place again at night. He could talk to the owner the next day. That night he learned the latter step wouldn't be needed.

When Sam got close to the building he wanted to curl up and cry right there on the pavement. He didn't hear the crying, but he definitely felt the pain and the change in the air. It took everything he had to pick the lock and enter the store. He swept the entire store; the main floor, behind the counter, the kitchen, everything. Nothing was suspicious or could have caused what was happening. The last place possible that was physically there was the apartment. Praying the wood wouldn't creak, Sam pushed aside the curtain in the doorway and climbed the stairs. They lead right into the apartment; there was no door present, which was…reckless. But hey, it wasn't Sam's problem, and it made his job easier.

He froze on the threshold. It was a studio apartment, and just across the floor was a man on his bed, curled in on himself, face buried in the pillow he was clutching. He cried audibly; Sam somehow hadn't heard it until he'd gotten to the top of the stairs. A jolt of familiarity clenched at his chest and sent him reeling for a moment. The stature, the hair, and the apartments furnishings took his brain to Gabriel, dredging up shock, adrenaline, and something less than panic. He mentally shook himself, and the moment passed. No way it was Gabriel. But then he approached the bed-iron in hand, preparing for a ghost-and got a closer look. Maybe it was Gabriel? From what he could tell and what he could recall, it looked like his body, and that could be what his crying sounded like. Sam went through some heavy hesitation before he touched the man's shoulder. Suddenly he felt his body stiffen, as if his blood had turned solid and he was held at attention from the inside, and the man whipped around to face him. Sam gasped. He was faced with a ruddy-nosed, wet-cheeked, teary-eyed archangel. Just as quickly as it came the sensation was gone, and Sam was left to flounder at Gabriel with a posture of his choosing.

Gabriel scowled. "Wha'd'you want?"

There was a hard edge to his voice, but it sounded unsteady. The question was followed by a sniff.

"I-um."

"Well?"

"People were saying weird things about the shop," Sam rushed out. "I thought it might be a case. Why are you crying?" he asked abruptly.

Gabriel got up and walked over to the kitchen. He leaned heavily on the sink.

"Well it isn't one, so go away."

Sam felt unexplained sympathy for the archangel.

"Gab-" Gabriel whirled around and cut him off.

"Why do you think?" he snarled.

Sam backed up until he fell onto the bed at his approach.

"My brothers are fucking intent on tearing each other to shreds!"

Gabriel's edge crumbled and fresh tears spilled onto his cheeks. He quickly turned his head away. Sam was lost to feeling overwhelmingly flustered, and on instinct reached out to grab Gabriel's hand. It trembled with the rest of his body, and for the first time Sam looked at Gabriel as small. He sunk down onto the bed and leaned forward until he was on Sam's shoulder. Gabriel cried until he fell asleep.


End file.
